Multi-streaming of a solid-state drive (SSD) enables related data to be stored on the same physical erase blocks under the belief that the similar stored data can have similar invalidation times, and can be garbage collected more efficiently. Thus, multi-streaming can reduce a write amplification factor (WAF) of the SSD.
Modern SSDs implemented with the multi-streaming feature typically have a limited number of hardware streams available, for example 8 to 16 hardware streams. However, modern SSDs are capable of housing many independent namespaces, and each namespace may have numerous logical streams. Conventional multi-streaming schemes that focuses on identifying and merging streams do not take into account the association of the logical streams to the affiliated namespaces.